As the thermal insulating properties of windows have increased in the recent years, the transmission of sound has proportionally decreased. This has isolated the interior of the home (or other structure) from many sounds occurring outside. Also, for safety reasons, it is becoming increasingly important to be able to monitor the status of children playing outside the home. While opening of windows does allow a parent/caregiver to hear children, many times it is not practical to have an open window, especially during very warm or cool weather when HVAC systems are operational. When the window is closed, it can be difficult to hear sounds emanating from outside the structure. It is therefore desirable to have a system to monitor sounds through a closed window that can be easily and reversibly mounted to a window.
Monitoring children outside can be a problem with known baby monitors. When the sensing/transmitting unit is placed on the exterior side of a window, batteries will drain very quickly since the unit is continuously transmitting the signal to the receiver using an antenna. Opening the window to constantly turn on and off the unit is not practical. Therefore, what is needed is an audio monitor that can be easily mounted on a window to receive sounds from the outside and reproduce the sounds within the interior of the home.